Mi Felicidad eres tú (completa)
by Temari-swann
Summary: Dos enamorados luchando por afrontar lo que el Destino les preparará. Pareja: Ace x Sanji, leve Zoro x Sanji . AVISO: Yaoi (chico x chico), si no te gusta, no leas
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

Este fic va dedicado a una amiga que está pasando un momento complicado, con cariño, de una de las parejas que me dijo que le gustaban y no subían muchos fics (opinión que comparto). _Naghi-tan_ espero que te guste y anime.

…

_No tengo Beta, cualquier error que veáis agradecería me lo comunicarais para corregirlo._

_La historia la hago con el mayor cariño y respecto, como fan de One Piece._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su autor Eichiro Oda, aunque me gustaría que fueran míos cierto cocinero pervertid, espadachín gruñón y cerilla con patas._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1.  
**

En algún lugar de Grand Line.

**- ¿Sanji?**

**- ¿Sí, Ace?**

**- Prométeme que pase lo que pase siempre intentaras buscar la felicidad.**

**- ¿A qué viene eso ahora cabeza cerilla?**

**- A nada, sólo que tengo un mal presentimiento.**

Sanji no sabía cómo responder a su amante.

**- Por favor Rubio, prometerlo.**

Le miró dubitativo y suspiró antes de contestar.

**- Está bien, pero sólo si tú me prometes otra cosa a cambio.**

**- ¿El qué?**

**- Que nunca te darás por vencido y lucharas contra el destino si hace falta para volver siempre a mi lado.**

**- No te puedo prometer algo que no sé si podré cumplir Sanji.**

**- Puedes y lo harás, ¡¿me oyes Portgas D. Ace?! –** más orden que otra cosa.

Ace sonrió, encantado de estar con alguien como su rubio, nunca se arrepentiría de haberle conocido y se alegraba enormemente que fuera de la tripulación de su hermano pequeño. Si algo malo le llegara a pasar sabía que se cuidarían el uno al otro.

**- Jeje… - **levantó las manos en son de rendición – **Tú ganas, intentaré no rendirme y volver contigo jeje…**

**- ¡No lo intentarás, lo harás!**

**- Sanji…**

**- Está bien, lo aceptaré como un sí. Yo a cambio te prometo nunca perder la felicidad que me estás dando.**

**- Gracias Rubio.**

Fue una noche inolvidable y apasionada, el roce de sus cuerpos, el ardor que exhalaban y el amor que se profesaban lo demostraron durante toda la velada. El cuarto ardió en llamas de pasión incandescentes donde la noche se alargo y se hizo con el día que la siguió. Los dos amantes no podían dejar de tocarse, disfrutando del cuerpo del otro, devorándose a besos y mordidas. Sin ganas de terminar y separarse pero tenían que hacerlo. Al rubio le esperaban sus nakamas para desembarcar y el moreno tenía una misión que continuar encontrando a Barba Negra.

Pasó un tiempo desde aquel encuentro y el cocinero se encontraba demasiado meditabundo para sus compañeros. Intentaba mostrarles una sonrisa para no preocuparles, pero todos notaban que algo le pasaba. Su relación era un secreto del que nadie estaba al tanto, únicamente Zoro sabía de ella y los apoyaba a su manera. Quién le hubiese dicho a Sanji que la persona en la que más confiaría sería su eterno rival. Todo el que los conocía pensaba que no se llevaban bien, que se odiaban, pero nada más fuera de lugar. Sanji encontró en Zoro a su mejor amigo, lo quería y confiaba en él como si fueran hermanos, ese era un sentimiento recíproco. Por eso peleaban, demasiada confianza a sus espaldas. A la hora de la verdad siempre estaba el uno para el otro. Se podrían confiar cualquier cosa y sabían que los perjuicios no acabarían con esa relación de camadería y confianza, porque no los tenían.

_HACE ALGÚN TIEMPO..._

Un día el cocinero se acercó donde estaba entrenando con sus pesas el espadachín y le dijo.

**-¡Ey, Marimo estúpido, creo que me gusta un hombre!**

Zoro no se sorprendió como esperaba, si no que dejó de lado sus pesas y le respondió sonriendo.

**- Me parece bien, ¿quién es el desafortunado que ha llamando tu atención?**

El rubio miró hacia un lado donde se encontraba Puño de Fuego, el peliverde siguió la dirección de la mirada.

**- Ya veo. ¿Estás seguro?**

**- Desgraciadamente… Sí. Me he enamorado.**

**- ¿Te has declarado? No me dirás que Kuroashi no Sanji tiene miedo del rechazo.**

**- No, ¿qué te crees, alga cretina? Sólo que…**

**- ¿Sólo que qué? – **se acercó a su amigo y posó una de sus manos en su hombro para darle el valor que necesitaba para soltar el resto – **Sanji, no podemos elegir de quien nos enamoramos, el corazón decide y hay que afrontarlo.**

Sanji le miró a los ojos de manera suplicante.

- **Pero es un hombre. Yo no soy gay, me gustan las mujeres.**

**- Es una persona, un ser humano ante todo y tú le quieres a él, me imagino que te habra atraido su personalidad. El sexo que tenga es lo de menos. Si me has dicho que le amas es porque lo has meditado y ya tienes tu respuesta. No te hagas sufrir de más rechazando lo que sientes, darte una oportunidad.**

El rubio lo meditó un momento.

**- ¿Y si le da asco que me le declare? ¿y si me rechaza? ¿y si me odia por ser hombre?**

**- Él se lo perderá, pero no creo, darte una oportunidad ero-cook. El que no se arriesga, ni gana ni pierde nada, se queda estancado y arrepentido para siempre, así es la vida – **hizo un movimiento de hombros para arriba.

El cocinero lo pensó y acabó siguiendo el consejo del espadachín. Gracias a él, conoció al amor de su vida, viviendo muy buenos momentos y contando con el incondicional apoyo de su peliverde amigo.

Ahora desde la última cita con Ace y esa extraña conversación tenía un mal presentimiento que le agobiaba y le perseguía día y noche. No podía dormir, le costaba comer y le hacía estar todo el día distraído. Esperaba que no se rindiera a su destino por la mala fortuna de ser hijo de quien era.

**- ¿Fin?-**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

No sé si continuarlo o dejar el fic con este final.^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

En principio este fic iba a ser de un sólo capítulo pero por petición voy a continuarlo, En total consta de tres, este es el segundo, con lo que con el próximo terminará.

Este capítulo de hoy tiene un total de tres versiones diferentes, la que más me gustó para lo que tenía pensado era esta.

Agradezco lo que os habéis pasado y dejado vuestra opinión, ello me ha hecho subir hoy esta parte que espero disfrutéis.

Gracias especiales a Naghi-tan y Lizz-Cerezo.

_No tengo Beta, cualquier error que veáis agradecería me lo comunicarais para corregirlo._

_La historia la hago con el mayor cariño y respecto, como fan de One Piece._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su autor Eichiro Oda, aunque me gustaría que fueran míos cierto cocinero pervertid, espadachín gruñón y cerilla con patas._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

Dos años y medio habían pasado desde la última vez que vio a Ace, no se imaginó que aquella noche sería la última vez que estarían juntos, nunca se perdonaría no haber podido intentar rescatarle junto a Luffy. Su peor pesadilla se hizo realidad de la peor de las formas y no era el estar en una isla de okamas sino el haber perdido al amor de su vida. El dolor y las lágrimas que reprimió le ayudaron a fortalecerse por dentro y por fuera. Se entrenó durante todo ese tiempo para no volver a sufrir ninguna pérdida más, intentando congelar su corazón.

Los primeros días tras la reunión de los Mugiwaras pasaron deprisa, salían de un aprieto y se metían en otro. Estuvo a punto de reunirse con su amado, no podía evitar ser un pervertido adorador de las mujeres hermosas y después de estar en ayunas y de luto durante dos largos años, su psique no podía estar inmutable entre sirenas bellas (una de sus fantasías) y sus guapas compañeras de barco. Él sólo había amado una vez, a un hombre (el único en su vida heterosexual) y nunca volvería a fijarse en nadie más.

Sus compañeros estaban preocupados por el cambio del cocinero, parecía haber perdido la alegría y no era bueno intentando ocultarlo. Intentaron levantarle el ánimo de mil formas y no hubo manera. Tampoco sabían a qué se debía su estado, nadie a excepción de cierto espadachín que guardaba su secreto. Zoro con peleillas tontas conseguía pequeños momentos de alegría temporales en el otro.

Una noche después de tantos incidentes, aprovechando que todos dormían y el cocinero estaba como era su costumbre, despierto, Zoro se acercó a él de manera cordial pero sin dejar de lado su peculiar forma de tratarle.

**- Cejillas, ¿te hace algo de vino? **– una leve sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

Sanji que estaba mirando el infinito en la popa del barco, se giró ante la llamada del espadachín y le vio acercarse con una botella.

- **Cabeza de césped pero si no traes ni copas. El vino es una bebida delicada que hay que servir bien para poder saborearla –** le respondió con una sonrisa triste - **. Además, ¿desde cuándo te ha dado por el vino? –** Apoyó su brazo en la barandilla para sujetar su barbilla con el dorso de la mano – **Odias su sabor, siempre has dicho que preferías el sake. La de veces que me habrás dicho que era de blandengues.**

**- La gente cambia y me apetecía probar este que me dieron en la última isla, haber si saco que le ves –**se acercó al cocinero y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda -** . No seas quejica y acompañarme. Anda, ero-cook.**

Dicho esto se sentó en el suelo y el cocinero le secundó. Estuvieron un rato tomando a morro de la botella y cuando se les terminó, se dirigieron a la despensa a por más, entre risas y conversaciones superfluas acabaron con varias. Cuando empezaban a darse cuenta de que estaba llegando al "puntillo contentillo" que precede a la embriaguez, Zoro se puso en plan serio con su amigo.

**- Cocinerucho, ¿te he hablado alguna vez de Kuina?**

Sanji le miró sorprendido, eran buenos amigos pero Kuina era un tema tabú para el espadachín. A pesar de la confianza mutua, era muy introvertido para ciertos temas, ese lo era, cosa que respectaba el rubio. Mantenían una amistad en la que ninguno se presionaba para contar lo que no les apetecía.

**- No del todo, sólo sé que fue una amiga tuya de la infancia, pensé que era algo doloroso que no te gustaba recordar.**

**- Lo es, duele cuando pienso en ello pero me gustaría contarte algo.**

El cocinero mantuvo toda su atención en el chico, Zoro sentado como estaba, apoyó completamente la espalda contra la pared, echó la cabeza para atrás también sin soltar la botella que sujetaba y cerró los ojos para poner sus pensamientos en orden.

**- Hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo era aún un mocoso, mis padres me abandonaron, no tenían dinero suficiente y yo era una molestia. Así que me dejaron tirado en medio de ningún sitio, pasé mucho frío y robaba para sobrevivir, hasta que apareció mi ángel. Durante días intentó pillarme, yo era muy escurridizo, pero finalmente un día lo consiguió jajaja… **-pausó para mirarle- ** Recuerdo que esa fue la primera vez que perdía ante alguien, ¿sabes? Intenté arrearle con un palo que me servía de arma pero ella me esquivo y desarmó con la shinai que llevaba, sentí rabia por la facilidad con la que lo había hecho **– juntó sus manos encima de las rodillas donde posó su cabeza con los ojos mirando a la nada -.** Luego me llevó a rastra al dojo de su padre y allí me acabaron adoptando casi como un hijo más.**

**- ¿Entonces ella fue como tu hermana?**

**-No, no exactamente, aunque tendría que haberlo sido. Yo no sentía amor fraternal por ella precisamente –**suspiró -**. Pasamos años conviviendo como familia a todas horas. Comíamos, paseábamos y entrenábamos juntos. ¡2 000 veces perdí contra ella! Y cada derrota me obsesionaba más con superarla y eso me hacía fijarme en toda ella. Poco a poco me di cuenta que la gratitud por sacarme de la calle, pasó a ser cariño del roce familiar, el roce dio paso a la confianza y la rivalidad, la rivalidad y las contiguas derrotas me llevaron a admirarla y fijarme, y al fijarme… lo note. El día que pensaba declararme…- **una lágrima que no pudo reprimir formó un camino por su rostro hasta caer en su mano –** Murió.**

Sanji mantuvo un momento de silencio apoyando su mano en el hombro del espadachín para reconfortarlo y que terminara de soltar su historia.

**- Ese día me llevé su espada y juré dos cosas: Convertirme en el mejor espadachín… por ella… por mí. Y jamás volver a amar a nadie en la vida. Dedicarme total y absolutamente al camino de la espada sin dar tiempo a la felicidad. La herida sanó pero la cicatriz permaneció. Pensé que nunca me recuperaría por completo, no lo merecía, pero entonces os conocí.**

Zoro hizo otra pausa.

-** Sanji, me recuerdas a mí en aquel entonces. Siempre has sido muy alegre pero ahora no, todos notamos que sufres y nos duele que no quieras confiar en nosotros. No fue tu culpa lo que le pasó. Él era grande, un pirata, vivió y murió como quiso. Si te viera ahora sufriría, seguro querría que volvieras a ser el que eras. Recuerda los buenos momentos vividos con él pero dejarle descansar en paz, ambos lo merecéis.**

**-Zoro yo…**

-** A Ace seguro le encantaría que buscaras la Felicidad - **Zoro se acercó al rubio y lo rodeó en un fuerte abrazo, obligándole a esconder la cabeza contra su hombro, frotó su espalda y muy bajo le dijo –** Llora cocinero, dejarlo salir.**

Sanji ya no pudo reprimirse más, esas últimas frases rompieron las barreras que forjó. Su última noche también le dijo Ace que "Buscara la Felicidad". Lloró, un llanto de dolor, de tristeza que se despedían de su amante. Zoro se mantuvo con él en todo momento, llorando en silencio con su amigo y reconfortándole.

**- Adios Ace, siempre te amaré.**

**_-Parece que ya no necesitan que velemos más por ellos. A partir de ahora se las apañaran bien solos, ¿verdad? _**_– "Adios Zoro kun"_

**_-Sí, la luz nos espera. – "_**_Gracias Zoro, adiós amor"_

Dos figuras que habían observado al rubio y al moreno sonrieron satisfechos sabiendo que ya no eran su felicidad y podrían buscarla en otro lugar.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¿Reviews? Queda un capítulo para terminar la historía.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Al final del capítulo diré algunas cosas que no pongo para no spoilear el desenlace de la historia.

El fic está dedicado a Naghi-tan como dije cuando subí el primero.

Espero que os gustara y sin más os dejo con el final.

Gracias a todos los que os habéis pasado a leerlo, los que habéis comentado y los que no, y a los que lo pusistéis en favoritos. Gracias por pasaros.

**[...]**

_No tengo Beta, cualquier error que veáis agradecería me lo comunicaráis para corregirlo._

_La historia la hago con el mayor cariño y respecto como fan de One Piece._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su autor Eichiro Oda aunque me gustaría que fueran míos cierto cocinero pervertid, espadachín gruñón y cerilla con patas._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

El tiempo pasó y el acercamiento entre Zoro y Sanji fue cada vez más obvio. El peliverde había sido un gran apoyo emocional para el rubio durante todo ese periodo y su gran amistad pasó a ser algo que no tenía nombre pero no llegaba a ser amor. Ambos sabían que no era buen momento para iniciar una relación romántica.

Zoro gracias a Sanji pudo dejar ir de una vez por todas a Kuina, su persona especial, siempre permanecería en su corazón pero liberó esa parte que la retenía con él causándoles dolor. En su intento por ayudar al cocinero se dio cuenta de lo tonto que había sido, se libró de un gran peso y dejó a la chica descansar en paz. Esto también ocasionó otra cosa, sentimientos, pero no era el momento adecuado para ellos, su compañero no estaba listo aun para abrir su corazón a otra persona, lo comprendía y no quería aprovecharse del dolor del otro. Él quería ser su mejor amigo, su confidente, su amante, su pareja, su otra mitad o si no quedarse como su amigo. En Zoro se vio un ligero cambio, el chico sonreía más, especialmente cuando estaba con su rival y amigo.

Sanji por otro lado volvió a ser él mismo, recuperó su color de piel, sonrisa, apetito y por supuesto su rivalidad amistosa con Zoro. Necesitaba esas riñas diarias para tener contacto con el espadachín y alegrarse el día. Era terminar de pelear y ponerse de muy buen humor. Sus menús mejoraron notablemente tras su entrenamiento para disfrutes de los Mugiwaras y especialmente de Luffy. El cocinero le hacía platos especiales a su "cuñado", prometió a Ace que le cuidaría y eso haría, además era su capitán y amigo, al igual que él perdió a una persona muy importante y se encargaría de que no cayera en un hoyo como del que le sacó a él el espadachín. Otro que recibió tratamiento especial fue Zoro, el rubio se sentía sumamente agradecido con el peliverde por devolverle la felicidad, sin él no hubiese podido superar el dolor por la pérdida y quizás incluso hubiese hecho alguna tontería. Ahora recordaba a su 'Cabeza Cerilla' con cariño y un poco de tristeza pero no con dolor. Le dejó marchar y esperaba que su espíritu fuera feliz en el otro mundo como él estaba intentando serlo en este.

El resto de la tripulación vio como todo volvía a la normalidad o toda lo normal que podían ser sus vidas, alegrándose, a excepción de los cambios producidos en sus dos orgullosos amigos. Sus habituales peleas a las que los de la tripulación estaban tan acostumbrados adquirieron un tono diferente, juguetón. Cuando se enfrentaban, la atmosfera se caldeaba, no podían evitar mirarse fijamente sin moverse durante largos minutos en los que la lucha quedaba pausada y sus ojos parecían querer decir lo que ellos mismos eran incapaces de expresarse. Estas situaciones cada vez se daban más a menudo y durante más tiempo, haciendo desaparecer a sus nakamas que tenían la sensación de sobrar. Los chicos creían notar que había algo entre esos dos pero enseguida desechaban la idea, Sanji era un mujeriego empedernido y Zoro sólo amaba sus espadas ¿cómo iban a tener tensiones de ese tipo?

Luffy por su parte estaba superando bastante bien la muerte de su hermano, sobre todo desde que tenían de invitado a Law con el que reía mucho. Desde el incidente de Caesar, donde conoció mejor como era el médico se hicieron muy buenos amigos, aparte le debía la vida a Law, el cirujano iba y venía para visitar a su gran amigo el Sombrero de Paja cuando tenía ganas. Además, Luffy estaba contento por otra razón. Él tenía un secreto que Ace le hizo jurar que no desvelaría. Hace tiempo, su hermano le contó que había comenzado a salir con el cocinero pero que quería mantener su relación oculta por el bien del rubio ya que por la personalidad de este sabía que no soportaría que alguien se enterara de que salía con un hombre. Ace quería que fuera feliz y por ello le hizo jurar que lo guardaría en secreto, desde niños estaban muy unidos y se contaban todos, esto por supuesto también. Luffy se alegró enormemente al ver que su cocinero y su querido hermano eran felices juntos, cuando este murió frente a sus ojos sufrió, y más, cuando le dijo al oído segundos antes de su muerte que protegiera a su rubio, que sentía haber incumplido su promesa con él. Dos años después, vigiló a su cocinero, intentó acercarse para ayudarle a superar su pena sin desvelar que sabía que había sido su cuñado, pero este no le dejaba, sólo dejó entrar en su espacio personal a Zoro. Le entristeció que no confiara en él pero se alegró de ver lo que la cercanía de su espadachín le ayudó.

**- ¿Zoro?**

**- ¿Si, 'Cejas Remolino'?**

**- Gracias por todo.**

**- No te pongas cursi, 'Cejillas'. Somos amigos no tienes que agradecer, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo.**

**- Desde luego Lechuga jejeje…**

**- Además… - **le miró dubitativo pensando si debía seguir.

**- ¿Además qué 'Espadachín Inútil'? – **Sanji le observó esperando que continuara pero tenía un poco de miedo.

**- Además espero que me lo pagues con exquisito manjares y buen sake 'Cocinerucho' – **Zoro rió para sí mismo – "_Quizás algún día te lo diga Sanji pero hoy no. No estás preparado para dejar a otro ser tu Felicidad"_

**- Eres tonto 'Marimo' jeje… no cambies.**

**- ¿FIN? -**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Esta historia estaba pensada desde un principio para que Zoro y Sanji no terminaran juntos. Tenían ambos muy buena relación pero en tan poco tiempo tras la muerte de la pareja de uno de ellos, este no estaba para iniciar nada, está en una etapa de luto que ayudará a que cicatrice bien su corazón roto.

En un futuro a saber que puede pasar, dejó el final abierto para que cada cual piense lo que más le guste.

Espero que lo disfrutaráis tanto como yo escribiéndolo.

Besos y gracias por pasaros.^^


End file.
